1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a rotating element, a connecting structure between a rotating element and a rotating shaft, and a steering apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been proposed a technique related to a connecting structure between a male shaft and a female shaft, in which interference-fit parts and running-fit parts are placed alternately on a circumference in a connection portion with a male serration or a female serration (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-21594 (JP 2012-21594 A), for example). Further, there has been proposed a technique related to a connection portion between a rotating shaft and a yoke of a universal joint, in which a circumferential shape of a top of a crest part of a male serration portion is a partially arc shape or a linear shape, and an uneven portion is provided in the top over an axial direction (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-133898 (JP 2013-133898 A), for example).